Harry the Blowfish
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Set after Turn Coat. Thomas looks at people and sees food. What does he see when he looks at Harry? SLASH


**H'okay, now here is the pairing: HarryxThomas. Now that is a sweet pairing you might say. But I say not quite as sweet after Thomas gives into his Hunger. This is just an idea that struck me one night when I thought about Thomas's conversation with Harry at the zoo. What does Harry look like to Thomas? (This also supposes that he still had the apartment XP)**

(-)

I visited my brother at his apartment every once in a while. The visits weren't as pleasant as they had been before the Skinwalker got to my brother, but he was my brother, so I still visited. Things felt a bit weird between us now that he was in full predator mode. He'd still smile and laugh, but there was more to it. His Hunger painted everything he did. There was Hunger in his smile, and in his laugh. And it made me a bit uncomfortable.

So, while, during one of our visits, Thomas asked me, "Harry, why don't you just ask already?" I was understandably apprehensive.

"Ask what?"

"What you've been wanting to ask since that day at the zoo." Thomas said, and there was a sly Hungry smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"I can see it in your eyes...and you're a terrible liar." Thomas pointed out.

"Fine: I don't know if it's worth asking." I said, sounding a bit bitter.

"Believe me when I say it is."

"What do you see me as? What do I look like to you? You look at people and see food. Am I just food?"

"Now Harry, you could never be just food. Because of who you are, _what_ you are, you are a blowfish."

"Come again?"

"You're a blowfish."

"You're going to have to explain that."

"Blowfish are deadly to eat. If they aren't prepared perfectly by an expert chef, they'll kill you." Thomas elaborated.

"So you don't want to eat me." I concluded, feeling relieved and a little disappointed.

"I never said that. I said if you eat them when not prepared correctly, they're deadly. If you eat a properly prepared blowfish, I've heard it's a singular experience."

That made me wary. "So you're saying...?"

"Lara was unable to prepare blowfish for eating, but I think I might be the man for the job. I want to try out my skills. I don't know if I can properly prepare a blowfish, but I want to try." Thomas told me with a grin.

We were sitting on his sofa with a healthy amount of space between us, but that space was rapidly evaporating. Thomas picked up my hand and gave it an experimental kiss. It felt really good. That should have made me throw up some defenses. But my defenses for keeping Thomas at a distance had been pretty bad before I found out he was my brother. Afterward, they dissolved to nonexistence. I trusted him.

So when he moved his face close to mine, I didn't have the will to defend myself from his kiss. In fact, I was eager for it. I ate him up as much as he did me, and amidst these devourings, I felt my lower body start to take notice. I felt Thomas grin against my mouth before he pulled away. "Harry, this is a bit too easy. You may not be the blowfish I took you for."

"Can't help it." I gasped as he planted kisses on my collarbone. Even through my shirt, it was electric. "You're my brother."

"So you have a thing for incest? I suppose it isn't too surprising. For someone who believed himself to be an orphan for most of his life, you must have hungered for a family. Sometimes hunger translates differently when you get what you hunger for." Thomas observed.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said, annoyed at him analyzing my behavior.

"Is that anyway to ask?" Thomas chided. "Besides, I think you hunger for more than kisses."

I groaned as he squeezed the rapidly growing bulge in my pants. "Thomas, I think you know what I want."

"Oh, Little Brother? Do I?"

"Damn it, Thomas, stop teasing and fuck me already!"

That apparently gave Thomas pause. "You'll really let me? Even though I'm a White?"

"I trust you, Thomas. You're my brother."

His eyes softened, and for once, the Hunger wasn't in control. "Harry, do you know how I love you?"

That surprised me. "Thomas?"

"You're so good. You try so hard to do the right thing, and you always help those in need. Sometimes I wish I could be that way."

"Thomas, I'm not a good person. I've done bad things."

"That doesn't make you a bad person."

"Maybe we'll continue this argument when I don't have a raging boner in my pants."

"But you never treat me like a White. Not anymore. You just treat me like a brother. And you don't look down on me. I could never ask you for more than that." Thomas said, ignoring my comment.

"I'll give you more, Thomas, if you would just let me." I whined. I put his hand back on my bulge and made him squeeze it, and giving a grunt of gratification for emphasis.

Thomas shivered. "Harry, do you know what you taste like?"

"I'm not a vampire of any kind, so no."

"I was referring to other tastes." and so saying, Thomas pulled my zipper down and yanked away my pants and underpants. I felt a bit self-conscious with the way he was staring at my erection. He caught my eyes and held my gaze as he leaned forward to lick my dick. He continued to make eye contact as he took me inside his mouth. His gaze amplified the feelings and pleasure of his actions, making me burn for him.

"Thomas!" I groaned in desperation. He just hummed around me and made me shudder and hold back the suddenly-too-intense need to orgasm. He was still meeting my eyes, and for some reason, it held the type of intimacy I hadn't experienced in a while.

Anastasia hadn't let me Soulgaze her, saying that she didn't want to hurt me. When I argued that I had seen things far worse with my Sight than a centuries-old female wizard-such as the Queens of Faerie unveiling themselves, all different kinds of psychic trauma(and most recently, the skinwalker)-she had just given me a look that told me I wasn't winning that argument. Looking back, I wondered if Peabody had made her so unwavering about not getting a peek at her. I probably would have noticed that someone had been redecorating inside her head.

Did Thomas know that I hadn't looked into the eyes of my lover during sex for so many years? Did he guess? Or maybe did this have nothing to do with my previous experiences, and everything to do with a connection he wanted to make?

Keeping that too-intense eye contact, Thomas sucked hard, and I shuddered, this time unable to hold back my climax from burning through me. Thomas didn't flinch, didn't choke, didn't break the eye contact, just swallowed what I put out as a matter of course.

When he pulled himself back and gave me a small smirk, I realized something. "Wait, you didn't feed?"

He blinked in ingenuous surprise and replied, "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I could think. I don't have the protection of love on me, or you couldn't have done that and I'm pretty sure I'd be a gibbering mess incapable of any higher brain function once you started in on me with your Hunger." I pointed out.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be a gibbering mess, regardless." Thomas said quietly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Looking into your eyes." I said, my voice also softer than normal. "It made it more...intense and satisfying."

"Oh?" Thomas asked, and I knew he was more interested than his blithe tone would have me believe.

"Yeah. I never Soulgazed Luccio, so I haven't met the eyes of my lover for years. For a wizard who can't make eye contact with most people, it's...important. And intimate." I paused and noted how tense he seemed. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was focusing on keeping my raging Hunger in check." Thomas said simply, and he moved back over to the other end of the sofa, with the breathing room restored.

I blinked. "You don't want...?"

"I do want." Thomas replied. "But I can't keep my Hunger to myself if I go all the way. It'll slip through, even if I temper it and keep it to a light touch."

I frowned in thought. "So when I lose myself, it's just a tempting lure. When you lose yourself, you're giving in to your Hunger?"

"More like I can't keep control when I'm losing control. Especially with you. I don't know how much I could hold back if I were with you."

What he was telling me made sense, and he was warning me that I couldn't stay free of his influence if I had sex with him, no matter how much I trusted him to not try any mind-mojo. But I could see his erection straining his pants, and it didn't seem fair to me that he couldn't get any relief from me.

I moved down the couch towards him, and he watched me with wariness written on his face and in his posture. When I leaned in to kiss him, he met me hesitantly, obviously trying to keep himself in check. It wasn't that he didn't want this, he was just afraid of the consequences. When I reached towards his fly, I was stopped by a strong hand grabbing my wrist. "Harry, no." he said sternly, in a kind of affectionate authoritative tone one might use when keeping a small child from doing something dangerous.

That made me mad. I pressed in harder, kissing him again and applying more force to my effort to get his pants down. He kept me from getting to his fly, but he was almost straining to do it. That seemed strange, then I realized that he didn't want to draw on his Hunger for strength, because then he would be more Hungry.

And if I made him Hungry, things could get bad. It was a dangerous game to be playing so I stopped struggling towards his zipper and decided to talk. "Can't I blow you? You know you need something."

He seemed a bit surprised, as though it hadn't occurred to him that I might be trying to do something other than get him to fuck me. "Harry, I just told you what an orgasm means for me."

I shrugged. "Yeah. That doesn't change things. It probably should, but it doesn't."

"I don't know what that might do. It probably wouldn't be too deep a feeding, but when I have...feelings for you, I can't be sure. And you'd probably be influenced to one degree or another. You don't want that."

"Maybe not, but everything worthwhile comes with a risk."

"_You_ don't want this." Thomas repeated firmly. "It's just overflow of my Hunger. I'm just being my monstrous self and you're caught in the crossfire."

Is that what was bothering him? "Thomas, I know what White Court influence feels like. This isn't it."

"But-"

"For heaven's sake, I never thought I'd meet a man so against getting a blowjob!" I rolled my eyes. "Then again, I never thought I'd be the one offering, either."

Thomas was quiet as he said, "Harry, I'm scared."

Startled, I met his eyes. And while they were a very very pale grey, they were still Thomas's eyes. And I could see the fear. He knew things were changing, and he didn't want them to. "You'll still be my brother. Nothing short of meddling in time could change that. And since nothing can change our blood relation, nothing can stop us from being a family."

I saw him relax a little at my assurance. I took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip his pants. He didn't fight me. He was still afraid, I could tell, but he was letting me have my way. I pulled his pants down (he was going commando) and I examined him. He was magnificently pale, and it looked so very tempting, almost like it would taste good. Ah, there was the pull. Now that Thomas had accepted my offer, his Hunger was slipping through.

I didn't fight my desire, although I did try to keep some functional thought going. I licked my lips nervously and glanced at his face. His eyes were fractionally paler, and they weren't too far from being the eyes of his demon. He still looked a little afraid, but it was mixed with anticipation, making him look...nervous, of all things. I wasn't as ballsy and self-assured as Thomas when it came to this kind of thing, so I didn't hold the eye contact. I instead focused on my mission.

It started with a kiss to the crown, that lingered until I opened my mouth to taste him. After discovering that it wasn't unpleasant, I moved my tongue all around his head. He groaned. Sensing some impatience, I put his head in my mouth, and he whined. That got my eyebrows up. Thomas, even when he wasn't being sexual, was always a prowling predator. And stars and stones, I could feel his hands _shaking_ as they combed through my hair and gently urged me down.

I obliged, taking more of him into me. It was an adjustment and he let out a long hiss as I reached my limit, which was probably a lot less than he had been able to take. I had roughly half of him in my mouth, and it was only somewhat uncomfortable. I started to move, going slowly up and down, in and out, and Thomas's hands combed through my hair over and over again, getting more urgent. I took that as a cue to increase my speed. He groaned as I did, and it was so needy that it was almost pitiful.

I gained even more momentum as his hands carding through my hair became almost frantic, little whimpers and strangled gasps emitting steadily from him. It was intoxicating to me to have this control, this dominance over my older brother. I felt a pulsing warmth growing in me that had little to do with arousal. I chuckled a little, and the vibrations it caused were apparently too much for Thomas. His hands fisted in my hair and forced me down as he orgasmed, shaking and letting out a choked cry that was my name. And swallowing was unnaturally easy, it seemed.

The warmth inside me was fulfilling, and I glanced up at Thomas's face. He looked blissful, but I saw confusion start to cloud that. He seemed to come to a conclusion, and he laughed. "What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Oh, my sister would be furious with me." he said, still laughing, the sound deep and rich.

"Why?"

"Because I've let myself be fed upon." he informed me.

I blinked as I processed that. "How does that work?"

"When a White lets emotions other than lust and Hunger mix in with sex, they have to be careful to stay dominant. If they let another person take control, they run the risk of reverse-feeding. You just stole some of my life force, Harry."

I felt my face go slack in horror. "I what?"

"You turned my Hunger into a conduit to steal some of my personal life force-the part not mixed with my demon-and you fed on me."

"Hells bells, how would I do that without trying or noticing?"

"I'm a psychic vampire, Harry. It's all about the mind and emotions. To pull off a reverse-feeding, it's more to do with the situation and how you feel than intent. It happened twice with Justine."

"I'm s-"

"Don't apologize, you dimwit. This is great!" Thomas said, and he looked truly happy. "We can ma-have sex."

I heard the careful correction in his voice as he said "have sex". If he said "make love" it might make me untouchable after our first time. "Um..."

"Not today." he assured me. He considered something and then started laughing again.

"What now?" I asked, and I probably sounded weary. Hell, I was sitting between his legs still, head practically on his lap.

"I guess I know now why blowfish are notoriously difficult to handle."

"In Soviet Russia," I said in my best Sanya impersonation, "blowfish eat you!"

(-)

**OOOO, bad joke. But it seemed like Harry's style. W00t! I got it done! I'm considering a sequel, but for now, this is a one-shot. Could be years before I manage to complete another fic. XP**


End file.
